Into The Night
by The Angry American
Summary: After learning of Monty and Vanessa's unexpected breakup, Ferb plans an idea to win her heart. But can he get past Dr. Doofenshmirtz to get the job done? Short Ferb/Vanessa one-shot based on the song "Into The Night" by Benny Mardones. NOT A SONG-FIC.


**"Into The Night"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. This fic is based on the song "Into The Night" by Benny Mardones, which I do not own as well. If you listen to this song, it would definitely match Ferbnessa.  
**

**P.S.: I'm usually more of a Monty/Vanessa fan, but I decided to do something a little different and write a Ferb/Vanessa one-shot just this one time.**

* * *

Danville was always an extravagant place.

It's often weird how the most wackiest love stories could turn out in a large city like this. Especially for one Ferb Fletcher, who had his eye on one girl.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was her name. She was extravagant as a gazelle and as graceful as the sound of a loud guitar. She was always rebellious and always had a lot on her mind. Even if it meant taking crap from her father. Ferb remembered the time they spent in France. The way that Vanessa would talk to him about having the lump of a father putting his work ahead instead of spending time with her.

He hated the way how Vanessa felt. Alone and un-needed. That was the moment that Ferb had fallen head over heels with Vanessa. So what better way to finalize his feelings for Vanessa than to buy her a rose? After all... it's what girls like, right? But before he could come back to the Eiffel Tower with a rose in his hand...

...Vanessa already left with her father. Ferb was devastated as ever. He fell apart, knowing that it was the last time he would ever saw her.

To top off the disappointment sundae...

...

Vanessa had already found another boyfriend. His name was Monty Monogram, the son of OWCA Commander Major Monogram. He mixed martial arts with acrobatics, which worked well with his fighting style. Not to mention he was also kind of handsome. Ferb soon learned about this relationship head on. And he knew only one thing in mind.

Ferb... was jealous. Jealous because he wanted Vanessa as his girl, not Monty's.

Ferb knew in his heart that one day they would break up. Even if they were caught red-handed by their fathers. He wished for that moment to happen. Even if it took weeks, months, a year, or perhaps the end of time.

Much to his surprise, only half of his wish came true. But they didn't get caught.

Both Monty and Vanessa had a huge fight about having to keep this secret relationship for much longer. It was putting so much hesistation into Vanessa. She didn't know if they still wanted to be together. Monty still had a thing for her, telling Vanessa that he would risk his life for her no matter what the cost. Frankly, Vanessa couldn't take having to keep this secret anymore. So in major surprise...

...they broke up.

But in good terms. Vanessa was now single and she hated it so.

Ferb saw this as an opportunity to get back the girl he wanted all along. What better way than to just do it the old-fashioned way? And that was to approach the doorstep to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, ring the doorbell, and have Vanessa come to him. Sounds easy enough, right.

Well, Ferb had to find out. He pressed the buzzer. Dr,. Doofenshmirtz, who was busy brushing his teeth, managed to answer the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Doof muffled with the toothbrush still in hand, "I already told you I'm coming! You don't need to ring the doorbell over and over again!"

Ferb finally stopped ringing the doorbell so that Dr. Doof can open the door. When he first saw Ferb standing there in the doorway, he wasn't thrilled.

"Oh, great... it's the hoodlum..." Doof rolled his eyes, "Look, hoodlum. If you're trying to sell me girl scout cookies, it's not working. I'm not that stupid."

Ferb was a little agitated. So Ferb decided to do a little sign language to help make Doof understand. But better yet, he decided to pull out a picture of Vanessa instead. Ferb pointed to the picture and himself so that Doof could understand it very well.

"You're telling me that you want to see Vanessa?" Doof said.

After seeing Ferb nod in acceptance, Doof shot him down.

"Beat it, Vanessa doesn't want to date guys with seaweed on their head. She's only 16, so leave her alone." Doof scowled, shutting the door in Ferb's face.

This sucked really bad. One attempt to win Vanessa's heart and her dummy of a father stomped on it.

So much for that. Ferb finally decided to walk out without a single chance for love whatsoever. It was like if Dr. Doof looked Ferb as a fool who didn't know what love was yet. But Ferb did know what love is.

But as soon as he stepped outside, he looked up to the bizarre tower where a window was opened. Ferb didn't need to look for a ladder to find out where it was coming from. But he did recognize the figure who opened it.

It was Vanessa! Ferb knew it right from the start.

She felt bored and depressed that she broke off her relationship with Monty. After all, she did have a thing for Monty. But was it really serious compared to the moment she shared with Ferb among that fateful Paris day?

It was when Ferb had an idea up his sleeve. It was so crazy, it had to work one way or the other. So he decided to pay

As Vanessa was playing with her hair just for amusement, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Vanessa spoke on the phone.

_"Vanessa?"_

Vanessa recognized that voice right away. She felt a little excited.

"Ferb? Oh, man... I am so glad to talk to you." Vanessa sighed, "It's been a while, hasn't it."

_"I concur it has been a while. Too while."_

"Tell me about it..." Vanessa sighed yet again, "Anything going on with you?"

_"Not really... So I've heard that you broken up with that Monty fellow, huh?"_

Vanessa didn't wanna have time to explain her whole breakup to Ferb, but she had no choice but to._  
_

"It's a long story short, Ferb." Vanessa paused, "The truth is, Monty's a good guy, but sometimes having a secret relationship can be tiring. I have to dodge bullets without getting caught. Sometimes, with my nerves getting to me, I couldn't take it anymore. So we just decided to just be friends and head our separate ways."

Ferb felt disappointed about this sudden breakup she'd now been through.

_"That's really a shame, I suppose."_

But then, an idea suddenly came up in Ferb's mind. Just what was it exactly?

_"Not to intrude, but are you doing something at this moment?"_

"Well..." Vanessa said, taking a little pause, "I was supposed to go with my friends down to the drive-in so we can check out that awesome horror flick, but my stupid father told me I have to stay home and help in with another evil project."

_"Just wait one minute..."_

And then, Vanessa heard a dial tone, indicating that Ferb had hung up on her. That seemed a bit rude to be exact.

Vanessa sighed once again. She really enjoyed her conversation with Ferb. But it was a shame it had to end this way, just like her relationship with Monty.

Or did it?

Vanessa was suddenly disturbed by a knock on her window. She looked up and saw an amazing image...

...

...

...

...The image of Ferb flying in the sky. Her eyes was amazed and yet surprised. She opened the door and spoke to him.

"Ferb?" Vanessa said with a raised eyebrow, "What on earth are you doing up here?"

Vanessa then found out that Ferb was riding on a magic carpet. That feels so sudden. Magic carpets only existed in fairy tales, but never in anyone's life have they seen a carpet come to life magically. Ferb didn't respond to Vanessa's question.

But he did move to the side of the carpet and patted the rug as if he wanted to pick her up from this dreaded place. Luckily for Ferb, Vanessa decided to ride with him.

"You want me to fly with you?" Vanessa replied.

Ferb nodded in response. At least some things were better than staying home, Vanessa thought. Much to his appreciation, she had to accept Ferb's offer.

"Sure. It beats having my father to drive me crazy."

With those words, Vanessa got on the magic carpet that Ferb was riding on. It felt so comfortable, that it was almost like sitting in a sofa.

In seconds, the magic carpet took off, sending Ferb and Vanessa flying away from the dreaded corporations of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

This couldn't be a dream, could it? For Vanessa's sake, it was almost like she was having one. Riding on top of a magic carpet was amazing. She could see the rest of the Tri-State Area from an overhead view, and so far, the lights that were sparkling all around the city shone so bright on her beauty. Ferb couldn't imagine the moment he was having right about now.

"This is awesome, Ferb..." Vanessa said with a smile, "How on earth did you-"

Vanessa didn't finish that question. Instead...

...Ferb snuck up on her with a surprise kiss. It wasn't a smooch or anything, but it was a quick peck on the cheek.

Vanessa felt a little surprised, but she managed to blush at Ferb's gesture. She hardly ever blushed, except for the moments she shared with Monty in the past.

"What was that for?" Vanessa chuckled.

"I felt like I wanted to do it." Ferb replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"That was really worth it..." Vanessa sighed a little.

In the process, Vanessa leaned over Ferb's shoulder, relaxing with her new squeeze. Although they weren't closer yet, things got better for Ferb. He showed a different kind of love Vanessa had never seen before. The kind of love that no one would compare to anyone else.

And no one could take that away from him.

* * *

**Just so anyone's clear, I'm not such a huge Ferbnessa fan, but it's just goes to show you that I can do any couple in the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Sorry if I made Ferb speak as much, knowing that he only says one line in the show (which are like his words of wisdom), but c'mon... how can he talk to Vanessa on the phone without being silent?**

**Until then, you know what to do! ^_^**


End file.
